The present disclosure relates generally to articles and methods that involve light emanating from objects as they travel through a fluidic channel. Various techniques have been proposed for analyzing light emanating from objects. One such technique describes a fluidic structure with a channel along which is at least one sensing component that can obtain information about objects traveling within the channel, such as droplets or other particulates carried by fluid. A sensing component includes one or more detectors that can detect a range of photon energies that emanate from the objects. A processor can receive information about the objects from the sensing components and use the received information to obtain spectral information. Analyzers with time variation based on coded spatial modulation have also been disclosed.
Flow cytometers have been developed that can utilize light emanating from objects, for example, biological particles, to determine particle size and to identify component particles in fluids such as, for example blood. Typically, the fluid is obtained from a living specimen and then is analyzed in a laboratory by a flow cytometer. Many such flow cytometers are known and are commercially available but most of these flow cytometers are not useful for point-of-use applications.